Cycle/DM-19 to DM-23
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DM-19 to DM-23. DM-19 Spectacle Nova A cycle of spells that each feature "Commune" in their name. * — Solar Commune * — Hydro Commune * — Trap Commune * — Crimson Commune * — Tribal Commune A cycle of Evolution Creatures with the Phoenix race that are named after an astronomical object in the planetary system. They each evolve from 3 of those respective civilizations' races. * — Supernova Venus la Saint Mother: Venus * — Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard: Mercury * — Supernova Pluto Deathbringer: Pluto * — Supernova Mars Disaster: Mars * — Supernova Jupiter King Empire: Jupiter A cycle of Nature creatures that when put into the battle zone with the other 2 in the battle zone, can search out Supernova Jupiter King Empire from your deck. Each card also features 1 race that Supernova Jupiter can evolve on. *Karate Carrot *Boltas, Forest of Knowledge *Cruz Taspol, Spirit Knight DM-20 The Ultimate Nova A cycle of spells with the Launcher Energy ability, that features abilities when you tap extra certain races in your mana zone when you cast them. * — Arclogic Energy: Arc Seraphim * — Greatmarch Energy: Great Mecha King * — Devilcast Energy: Grand Devil * — Tyranno-Drive Energy: Tyranno Drake * — Draghurricane Energy: Dragon / Dreamfest Energy: Dreammate A cycle of creatures that get an ability whenever you win a battle with a certain race of creature from the same civilization. * — Captain Gyro: Great Mecha King * — Waving Argors: Grand Devil * — Kemprar of Poisoned Fog: Tyranno Drake * — Manitus, Protection Spirit: Dreammate * — Skychief Hatin: Arc Seraphim These two cycles both feature different races that their civilization is allied too (E.g. Water supports both Great Mecha King and Grand Devil, Fire supports both Tyranno Drake and Dreammate). DM-21 History of Devil Nova A cycle of creatures with "Admiral" in their name that can be put into the battle zone when discarded during your opponents turn. They also feature effects that reveal the top 3 cards of your deck when put into the battle zone and put creatures of their respective race into your hand. * —Sephia Parthenon, Spirit Admiral (Arc Seraphim and Saint Head) * — Mecha Admiral Sound Shooter (Great Mecha King and Machine Hero) * — Algo Bardiol, Devil Admiral (Grand Devil and Deep Marine) * — Gauss Blazer, Flame Dragon Admiral (Tyranno Drake and Brave Spirit) * — Yu Wandafor, Phantom Beast Admiral (Dreammate and Vehicle Bee) A cycle of spells with the Sympathy ability for races that civilization shares. * — Arc Link Spark (Arc Seraphim and Saint Head) * — Great Link Technology (Great Mecha King and Machine Hero) * — Devil Link Taboo (Grand Devil and Deep Marine) * — Tyranno Link Nova (Tyranno Drake and Brave Spirit) * — Dream Link Farm (Dreammate and Vehicle Bee) A cycle of creatures from each civilization that cost 3 and have 2000+ power. Each of these creatures also get +2000 power when you have an shared race in the battle zone. * — Captain Hustle (Great Mecha King) * — Radiak Galks (Grand Devil) * — Gorbaudon the Blast Flame (Tyranno Drake) * — Step Step Antikon (Dreammate) * — Unifolk, Protection Spirit (Arc Seraphim) DM-22 The Dragonic Nova A cycle of Vortex Evolution Phoenix race creatures, from each civilization. They each cost 6 (with the exception of Gauss) and have 11000 power (with the exception of Gellum) as well as the Double Breaker ability. They each evolve from two allied races from the Phoenix Saga as well as a race of Dragon. * — Asteroid Mine, Optic Comet (Arc Seraphim, Saint Head and Apollonia Dragon) * — Asteroid Raiser, Ice Comet (Great Mecha King, Machine Hero and Poseidia Dragon) * — Asteroid Gellum, Dark Comet (Grand Devil, Deep Marine and Zombie Dragon) * — Asteroid Gauss, Flame Comet (Tyranno Drake, Brave Spirit and Armored Dragon) * — Asteroid Gaia, Ground Comet (Dreammates, Vehicle Bee and Earth Dragons) DM-23 The End of the Universe A cycle of creatures that can trigger their ability when your opponent uses a 15px Shield trigger ability. * — Fuuma Gariev Eirsole (Draw a card.) * — Dual Carion, Spirit Knight (Put the top card of your deck into your mana zone.) A cycle of creatures that cost 5, have 3000 power and an effect that triggers when they are put into the battle zone relating to cards in their respective civilizations zone that cost 3. * — Mobile Stronghold Plamilion (Look at 3 of your shields. You may choose a Machine Hero that costs 3 or less and put it into the battle zone. If you do, put the top card of your deck into your shields face down) * — Fuuma Algors Vaison (Look at the top 3 cards of your deck. From there, you may put a Deep Marine that costs 3 or less into the battle zone and return the rest to the top of your deck in any order) * — Boneblade Dragoon (You may put a Brave Spirit that costs 3 or less from your graveyard into the battle zone) * — Sniped Shadow's Don Bat (You may destroy a Saint Head, Deep Marine, Brave Spirit, or Machine Hero that costs 3 or less) * — Rabbirionix, Spirit Knight (You may put a Saint Head that costs 3 or less from your mana zone into the battle zone. A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability when they are put into play, based on the number of your creatures that have a certain race in the battle zone * — Sald, Protection Spirit (Arc Seraphim) * — Commander Bubbleguy (Great Mecha King) * — Mystic Gastol (Grand Devil) * — Bilifen the Explosion (Tyranno Drake) * — Out-of-the-Blue Snail (Dreammate) Category:Cycles